Mass effect: Invasion
by Golden Sheath
Summary: When a modern day Humanity gets invaded by the Batarian Hegemony how will Humanity hope to win?, if not survive against a hostile alien race? based in the UK (But will include other countries if asked enough) These are the stories of both soldiers and civilians as they fight against near impossible odds to protect everything they love and there freedom as a species.
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect Invasion episode 1

I do not not own Mass effect only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Lance Forest of the Coldstream Guards coughed violently as he tried to get up from his position, he was inside an overturned jeep with three other soldiers. his squad.

"Shit! everyone ok?" shouted Lance's Sargent. Sargent Peter North looked around in the driver seat and immediately his face cringed the two other soldiers...there weren't as lucky as he and Lance, they were dead, covered in burns.

"Forest! come on up and at em!" shouted Peter as he forced open his door on the jeep, Lance did the same the sun shine piercing into the jeep as the door opened and he climbed out and onto the pavement, Peter turned to face him he had blue eyes and a rough face that was blackened by the crash he had the stranded issue British army body armor and uniform, and had an SA80A2 assault rifle with a Acog sight and a grip.

"Were to Sargent?" asked Lance, he himself had more of an overall face with brown eyes still blackened by the crash, he was armed with a Sharpshooter assault rifle with an Acog sight as well as the same uniform at Peter. More soldiers were running past them making there way to the front line were the battle had began...well not a "battle" a battle would included two sides that were well matched fighting for domination of the battlefield, this was a fighting retreat whoever these invaders were they had showed up several days ago in 40+ massive ships that had been hovering over major capital city's all over the world.

Despite many messages pleading for peace the governments of the world sent the ships this morning at 8:am the "Aliens" attacked by opening fire on buildings, launching fighters to shoot at anything and everything and sending in infantry and well...tanks to invade as it was now clear on what there intentions were (to think they wasn't causing enough panic already with there arrival) . Lance looked around as he and Sargent North followed the other soldiers that were heading into the hot zone, they were in London and the city was already falling apart. Over head RAF Typhoons and Tornadoes did what they could to hold the increasing number alien fighters and drones and in the distance explosions and gunbattle's could be heard as the invaders pushed forward.

Lance readied his Sharpshooter as he got to he, his Sargent and other soldiers ran to reinforce a defensive line that was managing to hold off this new enemy.

Lance saw multiple soldiers taking cover behind cars, rubble, buildings and anything else that could give them cover, for example there was a squad of soldiers that had set up a GPMG position in the broken window of a building and firing back rapidly despite the amount of enemy fire coming in, there was more soldiers firing there stranded issue if not modified weapons from their cover, the dead littered everywhere soldiers body armor could not hope to protect the soldier in the slightest from the advanced weapon fire being shot at him, there was also soldiers that had radio's calling for artillery and mortar support.

Along with the soldiers however were British SWAT teams that were also standing guard of this area when the fighting began, despite taking losses themselves they were fighting shoulder to shoulder with the soldiers, firing there modified G36's, Mp5's and standard issue F2000's.

Lance got into cover and immediately opened fire at a now charging enemy from what he could see through his Acog scope they had two arms, two legs, brown skin, somewhat rough looking armor and...

 _"The Fuck? are those four eyes!?"_

Lance fired a two round burst that hit the alien in the chest however the bullets bounced off harmlessly as what appeared to be a shield lit up around it.

"Shit" said Lance as the alien spotted him and and opened fire with it's strange assault rifle as Lance took cover he could actually see the glowing rounds wiz above him, Lance them returned fire firing multiple rounds at the alien, fortunately one round hit the being in the dead center of the forehead, blowing a hole the size of a golf ball in it's brains.

"Should of worn a helmet" said Lance to himself

Sargent Peter North meanwhile had just shot down his third alien and was currently reloading his assault rifle when the soldier next to him got shot three times in the throat he clutched his throat as blood was squirting out like a fountain.

"MEDIC!" shouted Peter as he tried to stop the bleeding with his own hands, but that didn't to squat "WHERES THE FUCKING MEDIC!" the fatally wounded soldier looked at him with pure fear and terror on his young face but if he tried to speak an extra squirt would come out of his throat

"Your gonna be ok, just stay with me" said peter looking into the dying soldiers eyes it was then a medic came running up, gear at the ready while Peter provided cover fire as best as he could.

Unfortunately the medic lifted his just a little bit out of cover, and just then a loud shot was heard the next thing Peter knew the Medic's head exploded and he dying solder was covered in brains.

"FUCK!" shouted Peter as he bared his teeth while grabbing the dead medics wraps and started wrapping it around the soldiers throat, but by then it was already to late. The soldier had passed.

Pissed off Peter heard the same shots that killed the medic coming from a shooter behind cover up ahead he saw and opened fire on the alien that had a strange big black rifle, forcing it to seek cover.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"he heard a voice over the chaos shout. Crawling Peter made his way as fast as he could back to his other allies, he could see Lance covering him before taking cover but suddenly an explosion happened in the building that had the GPMG position in blowing up and collapsing the building the soldiers were in. Jumping over cover Peter saw the machine that did that.

"Holy shit" said Lance rolling up on there positions were three alien tanks they looked to have four large but very durable looking wheels, a squarish looking body and a flat turret which had triple gun cannons on the front. they saw one of the three alien tanks open fire at a position behind him once one of the main three cannons fired it automatically rotated with another so it was immediately ready to fire again.

"Christ! have we got any AT weapons!?" shouted a soldier.

"Take Cover!" shouted a SWAT team member at all three tanks open fire on there position blasting holes in there defense, rubble and dismembered bodies were sent flying everywhere including one that landed next to Peter the now dead SWAT member was near blown in half, just a few pieces of flesh on his left hip was holding the body together.

One soldier was armed with an Ilaw rocket launcher he knelt, took aim and fired at one of the alien tanks. The rocket hit the front side of the armor and exploded, but when the smoke faded the soldier found out his rocket had only scratched the tank.

He dived into cover as assault rifle, and submachine gun fire came his way.

"Go I'll cover you!" shouted Peter as he fired his SA80A2 rifle to cover Lance as they fall back, this defensive line was breaking, while Human soldiers fell left right an center, the alien soldiers had no where near as many casualties since they had shields that absorbed the conventional bullets being fired at them, and also took cover when there shields were down so they could recharge, they also had superior weaponry and technology.

"Bombard, Bombard we need a mortar strike here now!" yelled a soldier on his radio "Coordinates follow Tango! 3! 5! Zulu! Echo! Danger close! over!"

 _"Affirmative sending in rain of those coordinates, keep your heads down over!"_

"GET DOWN!" shouted a Captain quickly enough mortar shells landed on the alien position this time it was them getting blown out of there positions, some of the mortar shells were landing and exploding near the tanks one even landed on a tank but even that couldn't penetrate the advanced armor the tank had.

"Your turn Sargent!" said Lance in his new cover, Peter keeping his head down fall back to new cover as Lance now covered him. He passed a soldier who was firing a Minimi LMG only to get hit on the shoulder by a strange type of disk.

"Agh!" shouted the soldier as he tried to get the disk out but the the disk exploded blowing his arm off, the soldier howled in agony.

Peter got into his new cover but his eyes shot open as screaming towards him and his comrades deteriorating position at 700 knots was a RAF Typhoon being shot down by an Alien fighter. Peter only had seconds to react and he did, he ran and jumped into a window of a building. The next thing he knew is the feeling of getting smashed through a wall as the Typhoon crashed right on top of their positions incinerating anyone in the way including Lance who didn't react in time.

When Peter came too, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and he groaned in pain, the gunfire had died down and it was beginning to get dark. There was rubble all over him but despite this he tried to turn himself over and he was successful but, turning on his back revealed to him that there was a pipe in his abdomen he groaned again but looking forwards made him gasp as two of the aliens were approaching him, he could see there faces one of them had brown skin wearing a greenish black armor and had four black sadistic eyes the other had a darker shade of brown skin and wearing grey armor but had the same type of eyes as the other, They both had a twisted smile.

 **"Bloy'an Corlaka"** said one of the aliens to the other.

Panicking Peter tried to get out his Glock 19 Sidearm but the alien in the grey armor kicked it out of his hand and pinned him down. Peter started to shout and curse before screaming in pain as the other alien pulled the pipe carelessly out of his abdomen before being dragged away by his feet...

* * *

 **Codex**

 **Batarian tank** **...The Kar'xek main battle tank.  
**

 **The Kar'xek main battle tank is the most common tank of the Batarian Hegemony, a medium tank designed for many proposes from engaging in combat to climbing steep terrain with it's four tough grip-like wheels, it's flat turret means multiple troops can sit up top for transportation.**

 **The Kar'xek has strong triple cannons at the front, so when one cannon fires it rotates with a new cannon that is ready to fire immediately while the other one reloads and will quickly be ready to fire again.**

 **Overall the Kar'xek is a deadly adversary or any modern day soldier or tank, so far ways of destroying it are unknown...**

 **AN/ Hey guys so what did you think? this is only a taster of things to come.**

 **As you've seen this is not a Humanity F**k yeah story in the slightest, this story will about be about soldiers and some civilians, protecting there homes, family's, friends, future and there freedom as a species from a hostile alien race that wants to take that all away.**

 **As for story it will all be shown in the next few chapters**

 **Peace and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Mass effect Invasion episode 2

I do not own Mass effect only this story so please enjoy

* * *

 **3 Months ago**

 **The Citidel  
**

Batarian Ambassador Tar'lo Mishdark was one his way to the Presidium Embassy he was going to ask about opening the Charon relay for future Batarian space exploration and colonization, he had to meet Ambassadors Tevos of the Asari, Sparatus of the Turians and Valern of the Salerians these three had been on his and his people's case for a while now ever since Batarian activity was "apparently" sighted near Asari space.

Tar'lo grumbled at that memory, he had to grudgingly explain to counselor Tevos that his people weren't doing near Asari space for hours on end, Damn counselors were useless and always getting in the way.

"Tar'lo!" he heard a Baterian voice call from behind him, he turned to see Ka'hairal Balak walking towards him, the two Batarians now walked together towards the Embassy.

"Commander Balak I'm glad you've arrived I trust the Hegemony has told you about our current situation?"

"Yes, those Asari had better let us open that relay our people haven't got many planets left to settle on"

"The Asari are the least of our worries, where starting to have the Turians breath down our necks too" said Tar'lo

"Argh what the hell do they want?" snarled Balak

"They think our military is getting to big for there licking, they scared of us overtaking them as the galaxy's strongest military force".

"Hah! they just know we'll be able to beat them in a war and there either to scared or stupid to admit it."

"Sometimes I regret our species joining this council in the first place" said Tar'lo

The two Bataerians walked up to an Asari council assistant "Ah Ambassador, Commander the council is already in session and there waiting for you." She then led them in.

Tar'lo in front of the council then stepped up with Balak a few steps behind

What is it that you want Ambassador?" asked Tevos the Asari counselor

Tar'lo opened up his Omni tool that showed a picture of a Mass effect relay.

"Counselors I have come today to ask permission to open the Charon relay to get to a new solar system for Batarian exploration and colonization" replied Tar'lo in his most humble voice he could muster...for a Batarian.

"And why should we let you do that? with the trouble you have been causing recently" said Sparatus

"What do you mean?" asked Tar'lo with fake honesty

"Between the trouble your people have been causing near our borders as well as your rapidly growing military, there are also reports of growing slavery on your planets and also an increasing amount of nuclear weapons being made." said Tevos

"So spying on us were you?" said Balak walking into the conversation, a scowl on his face.

"...So you admit committing these offenses" said Sparatus

"Slavery is a big part of culture culture Turian" said Tar'lo to Sparutus "As weave been "integrating" into your council some of us still want to keep to the culture of the old ways, and besides all the slaves have are there voluntarily."

"Really?" said Valern "Because our sources indicated that people are being enslaves against there will"

"Well your sources are wrong" snapped Balak

"Hardly, our STG agents have been there...they've seen how badly you treat slaves" said Valern staring hard at Tar'lo and Balak .

"The fact of the matter is your race keeps bending citadel laws to suit yourself and you've colonized the entire Skillian Verge in just under 30 years, that's almost as quick as the Krogen who colonized planets before the Rebellions, and for all we know even if we do decide to let you open up the Charon Relay you don't know what could be waiting for you on the other side, we don't need another Rachni war." said Tevos

"But we fought in that war to, everyone did I thought that had to count for something but apparently not it's looks like you counselors unlike us are simply to afraid to expand your borders" growled Balak

"Hold your tongue Batarian" warned Sparatus

"Ambassador Tar'lo please keep your commander under control" said Valern

Tar'lo looked at Balak who nodded, agreeing to keep quiet.

"Counselors if we can persuade you to open the Charon relay we will make sure we keep to citadel law from now on that involves no more activity on your border Asari, and we won't colonize anything else beyond our own borders".

"And what about the slaves?" asked Sparatus, Trar'lo's annoyance flared in him.

"We will try to cut down on slavery but my people won't like this"

The councilors looked at one another "See to it that what you said is accomplished, then maybe we will allow you to open the Charon Relay" said Tevos.

Both Baterians nodded and walked away both silently grumbling.

* * *

Constable Drake Smith of the Metropolitan police force was up to his chest in fleeing civilians trying to evacuate the city of London, the army were sending in trucks and air transports to try and get people out of London as quickly as possible the police and ambulance services were trying to help the wounded weather that be civilians or soldiers and SWAT forces were set up to either to make sure the evacuations went smoothly (So far it was anything but smoothly) and if needed provide support to the army.

"Keep in line, Keep in line!" shouted Drake as he, other police officers and some soldiers tried to steam the tide of civilians poring into the air transport. Drake had blond hair, blue eyes and had his police uniform on.

Drake was in Heathrow airport, the army had set up a command post there and was trying to get as many people out as possible, now Drake was no military expert but he was sure he wasn't the only one who would think about starting the evacuations as soon as the alien ships appeared in the sky...just to avoid what was happening now.

Right know gunfire could be heard from all over the city and he was sure it was getting closer, overhead the RAF was trying to cover the air transports filled with civilians as they tried to make it out of the city against an increasing amount of alien fighters and drones.

Soddenly was was a fiery explosion as the air transport that was just taking off on the end of the runway was peppered with laser fire from an alien fighter, the air transport was engulfed in a fire ball...it was filled with civilians.

Overhead an Alien transport ship made it's way onto the air field The Transport was rectangle in shape and had two wings that pointed upwards, also if were to look closely on either side there was a large opening that dropped multiple alien infantry and a tank, the tank landed with a massive *THUD!* which caught a lot of people's attention, immediately the large tank sprouted four legs which made it 30 foot high, the legs were bulky and made dent's in the ground as the tank walked forward the body of the tank was curved upwards and it's main gun was integrated into the body itself so it had no turret. The main gun was massive and long looking like it can easily punch through anything in it's way. It looked like a spider tank.

The transport was had been there to deliver the spider tank took multiple missals and Gatling rounds to it's wings and engines thanks to two RAF Typhoons that strafed by making it dip to the right and fall down to the ground crushing or burning any alien infantry that was in the crash radius.

"Christ" said Drake to himself as the Spider tank took fire from from Army units, Warrior and Scimitar armored light tanks but there fire power was bouncing harmlessly off the heavy armor the spider tank had, it locked on to a Scimitar and fired, the sound of the main gun firing made everyone's head duck down. The light tank that took the shell was sent 10 foot into the air it looked like it had been torn in half, Army units as took cover and opened fire at the charging alien infantry who had no cover of there own.

As for Drake, he was running for his life as a second transport ship had arrived and delivered the same thing as the first, this time the second Spider tank aimed and fired directly at the air transport he was next to, the resulting explosion blew him twenty feet into the air and into some ammo crates.

Drake was dazed as he tried to get up his head was pounding in pain as he did he saw a horrifying sight, the air transport he was near was destroyed and there were multiple roasted corpses around the wreck but what made things worse was that there were civilians and police still alive and burning to death, trying to put themselves out.

Dead Humans...his people were all over the place and Drake felt a serge of anger he never felt before, forcing himself to his feat Drake picked up an MP5 from the ammo crate with a few magazines to spare and ran to were the soldiers were gunning down the alien infantry who were out of cover, Drake barley had any experience with guns he knew how to handle his sidearm and that was it...but he knew that wouldn't matter now he had to fight...to his death if that's what it takes.

Drake ran his way through the dead, dying and panic and took cover next to two soldiers one had set up a GPMG position and firing mercilessly, the other had an M4A1 carbine with an Acog scope who was also firing. Drake rose out of cover and fired he could see a wave of alien infantry charging and those two god awful spider tanks advancing while taking hits from the Scimitars and Warriors, he could also see two more alien transports take position and more alien infantry jump out while also dropping off a Kar'xek main battle tank each.

The alien infantry that had been deployed had almost no cover what so ever and thus were charging while covering one another, not that it did much good they were facing Human machine gun and grenade launcher positions the Aliens were having there shields broken and having 7.62mm rounds shot through there body's. Drake managed to take one down before reloading but as he was doing so he saw multiple explosions at the main building of the airport he then saw three alien fighters fly by before a squad of RAF Tornadoes chased after them.

A Warrior light tank launched a guided missile at one of the spider tanks, the missile hit one of the legs of the spider tank making it stumble a little before turning it's body and main cannon to the Warrior that shot at it, However both the Spider tanks were then destroyed in a strafing run made by three RAF Apaches who rained a barrage of missile's down upon the them, one of the spider tanks when destroyed was sent on it's back with it's legs in the air like an actual dead insect while the other fell flat on it's belly, a burning wreck.

Drake got out of cover and fired at any alien he could see before being blown back again onto the ground by an explosion, his world was once again blurry as he struggled to keep conscious a nearby soldier saw him and dragged to some new cover as the main defensive force fell back towards the entrance of one of the buildings. Drake was dragged behind a crate and was immediately covered in blood as the soldier that most likely saved his life was immediately shot in the face by what looked like spikes, The sheer force of the spikes hitting the soldier tore his head off only leaving the lower jaw and upper neck left.

Drake shouted in fright at the the now mostly beheaded soldier activating his fight or flight capability.

 _"I Gotta Get Out Of Here!, NOW!"_ Drake thought as he pulled out his Five Seven sidearm and ran for it going from crate to crate firing his Five Seven at the approaching alien infantry who were taking cover behind the two approaching Kar'xek battle tanks, The alien's themselves had taken losses, half of there infantry were shot to pieces, they had lost a transport and had lost both of there Spider tanks.

The Human soldiers that were still fighting were either covering one another as they fell back or were getting gunned down, they had suffered plenty of losses including over 150+ innocent civilians, Swat and police teams and lot's of soldiers. The Scimitars and Warriors were either destroyed or retreating. The Kar'xek battle tanks had also opened fire with there main cannons tearing soldiers apart with explosions.

As Drake entered the building that was part of the airport he immediately threw himself into cover as alien infantry showed up on a top balcony had was to the left of the main entrance and opened fire, as expected soldiers and anyone that could hold a gun fired back, one Human soldier had a Thumper grenade launcher with only a single shot left he aimed and fired at the balcony, a large chunk of the balcony was blown apart as was as three alien soldiers that were caught up in the explosion. Suddenly a very loud noise was heard and everyone dived for cover as an RAF Apache crashed through the roof of the building the main propeller of the Apache came lose and it span straight at the balcony...the majority of the alien soldiers got sliced to pieces.

Drake ran and got in a position behind a wall of a small store and reloaded his Five Seven other soldiers were doing the same thing but all could hear gunfire coming from behind the.

They were surrounded.

Soon more alien infantry came in from the main entrance and another fire fight began, A Kar'xek battle tank came steamrolling in through the front and fired it's main gun at a nearby wall, the sheer noise make everyone's head duck down for a few seconds before returning fire, Drake had managed to to shot an alien in the arm and saw another alien on an upper balcony he aimed and fired a few shots and hit the alien in the throat.

With one arm the alien gripped it's bleeding throat and with it's other fired it's sub machine gun at him. Drake leaned back into cover as the rounds landed near him but then the store next to him was engulfed in flames at the Kar'xek battle tank fired at the soldiers inside, there was one soldier on the top balcony that hadn't been spotted by the alien soldiers yet and he had a detpack he kept low and waited for when the Kar'xek tank was almost below him with the other following behind he then threw the detpack over the balcony into the ground when the Kar'xek battle tank passed over the detpack the soldier detonated the it, the resulting explosion took the front two wheels of the Kar'xek and the tank crew immediately tried to get out as the tank was on fire. The tank crew was then shot dead as they tried to escape from the now knocked out battle tank.

While Drake and the few remaining soldiers were now holding there ground the gunfire behind them had reached them, some of the soldiers were now getting shot in the back at alien soldiers had well and truly surrounded them, other soldiers turned and faced them with ever growing risk.

"I'm gonna die here" said Drake to himself "But I'll go down fighting, Marie...I hope you can be strong enough to raise our family alone" a single tear rained down his cheek as he continued to fire, his sidearm bullets doing limited damage to the shields the alien soldiers had Drake fought as hard as he was able he could hear the screams of soldiers as they fell, heroes trying to defend Humanity who fought to the death to protect it.

Just then a round went through Drake's already ruined cover and hit him in the chest, the round had went into his heart and while collapsing Drake fired the last remaining rounds on his sidearm until it ran out ammo he was now lying on the ground coughing up blood, his world was darkening and the last thought his had...was the picture of his family.

* * *

 **Unknown location...  
**

Major General Thomas Montgomery entered the command room it was flooded with people, some were running around trying to get information, some were on computers either trying to get in contact with battle groups or with people or trying to list out the casualties taken from battles with the invaders.

Montgomery walked through the panicked and hard working people to make his way to a conference room, he entered and took a seat among the Prime Minister and the other generals. He himself had brown hair and stern green eyes and an equally stern looking face

"Gentlemen" The Prime Minister began "We all know why were here, what are the reports so far?"

"Even though we were prepared for the worst it didn't help matters in the slightest, these now invaders cut through most of our defenses." said General Perason a man with dark reddish hair and brown eyes

"What about the places that are still holding on?" asked the Prime Minister

"Well the majority of our city's were the first to be hit, we are still holding on too London, Birmingham, Manchester, Cardiff, Glasgow, Edinburgh and Belfast. The invaders primary focus at the moment are the large city and industrial centers but we are not sure if we can continue to hold those areas with the losses were taking" said General Blake a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"We've lost contact with Berlin, Paris and Washington DC, I've already ordered our technicians to try to get communications up with them again" said Montgomery

"Good, Order the army and air force to reinforce as many towns as soon as you can, right now I want as many civilians out of harms way as possible, focus on evacuation of ares that haven't been hit yet." Ordered the Prime Minister "Now. Casualties"

"Some of Company's we've sent in have been reduced to only a quarter strength if not wiped out and the RAF has lost a lot of squadrons as well other battle projections are also looking grim as well. Despite this I have ordered continues counter attacks at city centers occupied by the invaders" said Montgomery

"The Royal navy are also committing counter attacks with artillery and airstrikes along the English channel at Portsmouth and London docks, but there is only so many losses they could take too before they have too have to pull back" said General Perason.

"What do we now about these Invaders?" asked General Montgomery and all eyes fell to another General. General MacArthur scanned the room with his blue eyes before answering "From what we know these invaders call themselves "Batarians" and aside from obvious fact of them being very advanced compared to us, there still is no motive for there attacks, however one of there ships has landed in the Scottish highlands and I have ordered an SAS team to do a search and destroy mission as well as gain as much information as possible.

"Ok, update me on there progress. In the meantime we'll keep putting up resistance and hopefully get in contact with some of our allies, I want updates on everything from casualties and evacuations to enemy moment and attacks. Dismissed" said the Prime Minister.

* * *

 **Codex**

 **The King Spider heavy tank**

 **The King Spider heavy tank is a Batarian tank primary designed for attrition type battles, armed with a monstrous heavy cannon that when fires is so loud that it almost deafens everyone nearby. The heavy cannon itself is integrated into the main body of the tank so it has no turret, therefore it has to turn in it's whole body in order to fire.**

 **The tank walks on four legs adding an intimidating feature to it, and when it comes to tank vs tank combat the King Spider is near impossible to destroy with convectional weaponry it's thick and advanced armor makes tank rounds and rocket alike bounce off, however the armor up top is considerably weaker that the armor on the front and sides which indicates it can be destroyed by airstrikes, Apaches, and artillery (If a shell could land directly on of it).  
**

 **The Kar'vug Transport**

 **The Kar'vug transport is the main transport ship the Batarians use for dropping off troops, tanks and other units into battle, the Kar'vug is a large but fast Transport which has the ability to drop off lots of troops to a particular area quickly before taking off to get more.**

 **The Kar'vug has a rectangle ship with two wings that points directly upward, however is had absolutely no offensive capabilities and limited armor so it does make an easy target for fighter jets to shoot down.**

* * *

 **AN? I had to admit this chapter should of came out a lot sooner but other things got in the way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed.**


End file.
